The present invention relates to motorized washing machines that will scrub the dirt and grease which may accumulate on a person's hands at their workplace.
In prior art, previous hand cleaning machines such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,336 used brushes that reciprocated parallel to the axis of the arm and had a circular opening in the brushes in which to insert your hand. The obvious problem with this design was that the circular opening in the brushes must fit your hand closely or your hand would not be cleaned completely or if your hand was large, it may not fit into the circular opening. Reciprocating the two brushes perpendicular to the axis of the arms solves these problems.